Fitting In
by ButterflyChic79
Summary: THe kents adopt an orphan girl that they find. Later they find out shes from another planet just like Clark only shes not Kryptonian
1. Part of the Family

Story: Fitting In.

Author: Angel2008-2009

Summary: The Kent's adopt an orphan teenage girl only the Kent's and Clark can't figure out where she is from. Then they find out she's from another planet like Clark only she's not kryptonian.

Disclaimer: I do not own the smallville characters in anyway shape or form They belong strictly to DC comics. This isn't to gain profit or fame it's mainly to satisfy my readers , to cure my complete boredom and for me to explore other genres in writing so please don't sue.

Chap 1 Grounded

Clark Kent is one cool brother there are times though when I want to just strangle him. Both him and my adoptive parents The Kent's are so overprotective of me that I have to sneak out to go on dates and keep my love life private. The name is Laura Ann Kent. Clark and his parents adopted me a year ago after finding me laying on the side of the road I had been hit by a car and had no vague memory of who I was before so they gave me a name. And since I didn't have a family they adopted me , ever since my accident I've been having visions. Visions of the future. Sometimes I would see a person about to die and I would go and try to stop it.

This wasn't the only abilitie I had developed. I can shapeshift into almost anyone I want to. The only thing I knew was that the Kent's didn't know about my abilities and I was afraid to tell them. Riding in Lex's silver porche on the way home, I smiled at my boyfriend Lex was an amazing guy. HE was very generous with his money and with normal people. Dad never approved of me dating Lex. He thought the Luthors were bad people and a cursed family. And I heard about the Ross story over and over from him.

So you can imagine to my dad's surprise when I ride up in lex's porche. "Hey dad how's it hanging?" I couldn't help myself I was drunk. I cracked up.

"Young lady have you been drinking? Your not 21 yet " said Jonathan Kent my father. He took one hard look at Lex "And what are you doing in Lex's car? Earlier you said you were going to Chloe's".

"We were at Chloe's dad I got real drunk and Lex offered me a ride home". I said.

"I didn't want her driving home Mr Kent" said Lex Jonathan looked at Lex to see if he believed him. "Ok thanks Lex" Jonathan gave me a stern look"I want you to get inside young lady " I only nodded I knew there was no point in arguing with my adopted dad and once I got inside there would be an earful from him and mom. "Bye Lex" I told him "Bye Laura I'll call you later" Lex winked at me watching him drive off, I went inside the house.

"I cant believe we let you go to that party and then you got drunk Laura"

said my dad. "Dad It wasn't my intention to get drunk. I started out drinking only a few then a guy dared me to drink more". I said.

"That still doesn't excuse you Laura Kent " said my mom "We taught you that drinking too much and doing drugs can be bad for you we thought you knew better". Mom sounded disappointed.

"I'm sorry really I am things just got out of hand" I told them Both of them stood there in silence angry at me. "Your grounded for two weeks Laura" said dad " no music, no parties , you go to school, come straight home do your homework, and help your mother with the household chores."

"But dad!" I protest "No Buts" my dad said then heads upstairs. He goes and gets the things out of my room including my internet. This was so unfair. I got furious and stormed out of the door. The only person I felt like I could talk to now was Clark. I hoped he would be understanding since he's been in trouble before too. I tried to calm down to weeks wouldn't be so bad at least it wouldn't be two whole months. I went straight for the barn.


	2. The runaway

Chap 2 The runaway

Clark was typing something up on his laptop when I walked up the steps of his fortress of solitude. "Laura hi something wrong?" he asked. "Mom and dad grounded me ". He whistled. "oh man , I'm sorry to hear that what for?"

"For getting drunk at Chloe's party" I said "It'll be okay don't worry two weeks will pass quickly before you know it". Said Clark. Trying to be sympathetic.

"Clark I'm really trying hard to fit in here at Smallville and it seems like I'm not doing a good job." I said sighing.

He patted me on the shoulder "It'll be ok sis maybe your just trying too hard."

"I don't know Clark I guess as long as I'm different I'll never be normal or have any friends". I said sadly.

"That's not true Laura you have a boyfriend and two new best friends Lana and Chloe " he pointed out.

"Face it , Clark, your parents don't like me. And me dating Lex had made them not trust anymore. If your dad hand his way, he'd make me stop seeing Lex." I stood up.

"You don't know that mom and dad love you like your one of their own" said Clark.

"It doesn't seem that way , I feel like I'm an obligation, a burden , they have to put up with". I said "Laura, don't feel that way", Clark said. "I'm going to my room" I said and walked down the steps.

I didn't come down to dinner that night . I spent long hours working on my homework around 1 that morning I heard everyone go to bed. I quickly grabbed my keys and overnight duffel bag . I knew where I was going not to chloe's but to Lex.

At least there I would be wanted and needed. Lex welcomed me with opened arms. "Laura come on in" as I walked in Lex's dad was fixing up some sort of recipe. "So the kents were too harsh on you were they?" asks Lional Laura nods "Grounded me for two weeks no internet, no parties, etc" I said

Lional whistled "harsh". He tisked tisked. "I know I made a mistake, but gosh doesn't everyone drink?" I ask.

Lional nods "Yes , they do most people have at least gotten drunk once or twice."

"I just wish dad would cut me some slack", I said Lex "Well he will don't worry once he finds out your missing".

Later that night as I went upstairs, to the guest room I spotted Lex in a room talking. Taking a peak inside , I saw pics of myself everywhere. Pictures of me in the shower, pictures of me shapeshifting It looked like Lex had been spying on me! "Lex how could you?" I asked horrified. He stood up and saw me "Laura I can explain everything just give me a chance" Lex begged

"No! I wont! This all explains everything! You've been spying on me, stalking me and now you know my secret!" I yelled. My heart pounded and my head spun.

"I get the hint you haven't told your parents your secret yet" Lex said smiling, "You hold secrets just like Clark, well, I intend on finding them out". He then stuck a needle in me I soon blacked out.

Should I continue? Send me reviews please!


	3. Missing Daughter

Chap 3 Missing Daughter

The Kents sat at the kitchen table That next afternoon and ate their meal in silence. Jonathan suddenly spoke up "Maybe I was too harsh on her. Clark has done worser things like running away and stealing and robbing banks while under red kryptonite".

Martha nods "Laura made a mistake we all do. Its in our human nature Jonathan". As long as she helps out with farm chores when she comes home

That will make up for what she did".

Jonathan "I guess I went too far threatening to take away internet and her music".

"Well dad, music is her life and just about all of her friends is online". Said Clark.

"Well I better go upstairs and talk her into coming down for Lunch." Jonathan said and stood up then he walked upstairs and into Laura's room.

Jonathan sat down on my bed" Laura honey I'm sorry about earlier, It's just we expected better of you". He patted at what he thought was my back under the covers. "I won't take away the Internet and Music I've changed my mind". No reply came from me. "Laura? Honey wake up". Jonathan shook me still nothing. He yanked the covers and found my note that I had left behind for him , mom and clark. "Dear mom, dad, and Clark. I can't live here anymore. I'm nothing to you guys I only disappoint you. I'm sorry for getting drunk. It wasn't my intention Well I better leave now before I cause more problems." Jonathan reread the entire note to Martha and Clark once back downstairs.

"What are we going to do now Jonathan? She could be out there all alone or even hurt" asked Martha worried. "I know where she might be". States Jonathan "The only person whom she is seeing is Lex Luthor I'm going to go get her and bring her back home."

"I'm coming with you dad". Said Clark he didn't trust Lex alone with his father. The two left leaving a worried Martha behind.

When I came to, Lex had me chained to a wall in a dungeon like place. "I want you to tell me about Clark, what is his secret?" Lex asked me. "I'll never tell", I said totally stunned by the way my boyfriend was acting.

Moments later the butler let Lex know that he had visitors. "I'll be there in a minute" he said then he turned to me "When I return I want you to tell me what you know or else I'm going to cut you up in a million pieces! He then stormed off.


	4. The rescue

Chap 4 The rescue

I sighed trembling it was a mistake to come here I should have stayed home. I struggled to break the chains loose. While Clark distracted Lex by talking , Jonathan searched for Laura "Laura?" he yelled "IT's me dad!" I heard his voice he was very near. "Daddy! Help me!" I screamed. "Laura, hang on I'm coming where are you?" he called. "Down the hall behind the bars on the left.". I heard his footsteps come closer and noticed he had the same keys Lex did and opened the door.

Unchaining me, he then took me into his arms. I was surprised I expected him to be angry but he was relieved to see I was okay. "Dad, I'm so sorry you were right about Lex and everything all along".

"its ok Sweetheart, you didn't know. The important thing to do right now, is to get you home where you belong" we both hugged each other.

Coming out of the creepy dungeon place, we found Clark standing over Lex's still form "That will teach him not to mess with my sister" he looked at me and grinned.

Later that night Dad and mom had a talk with me as I got ready for bed "We want you to know that we love and accept you Laura, I know I was too harsh on you and I'm sorry. You can only be grounded a week but you must do your chores. And you can have your things back ". Said Dad

My mom smiled and hugged me too "We don't ever want you to feel like you don't belong here this is your home and we're your family and we do love you so very much"

I smiled and hugged them back "Thanks you guys. Do you think we'll ever find out where I came from and what I really am?"

Jonathan "Of course, we did with Clark didn't we? Itll just take some time".

Keep those reviews coming! Please! I live for feedback


	5. only a dream

Chap 5 Only a dream?

As I laid down to sleep that night, I had the strangest dream. It was of my past, not the future. The dream shifted to when I was only 6 years old. My birth parents were in front of me both faces seemed worried. "Honey, do we really have to give her up?" she asked "it's the only way to save her", said my dad "our planet is doomed to fail and to explode soon if we're going to save her we need to act quick". My mom nodded sadly "Goodbye Lara". Mom told me full of tears. "She will be a great superhero one day" I heard dad say superhero? Holy jeepers! My parents placed me into the ship being the talkative child I was I said "Am I going on a trip?" my dad nods "Yes A very long one only you wont be coming back to see us". "Why?" I had asked "Because our planet is doomed all life on it will cease to exist" said mom. "You'll find someone to look after you , Lara".

So my real name was Lara I often wondered about that and I really wasn't from earth. I was from a planet called Lieuton. "No! I don't wanna!" I had wailed I didn't want to leave sadly my parents closed the ship and sent me on my way.


	6. some answers

chap 6 some answers

The next day I told my family the answers I had received. They were overjoyed and happy for me. "That's really great Laura". Said my mother.

"The only thing is my real father told me I'd be a superhero one day". I said. Clark looked over at me then to his parents "Wow that is kinda freaky" he says grinning "At least we're both not from planet earth that's kinda nice to know".

I sighed and sat down "But I wanted so much to be normal and not have abilities" Dad put a comforting hand on my shoulder "We know that Laura, we do. But this is something you need to figure out for yourself".

"what worries me is that Lex knows my secret and most things about me", I said "What if he tries exposing me, hurting me or even worse?" I asked.

"I wont let that happen sis don't worry I'm always here to protect you no matter what" Clark gave me a hug and I hugged back.

The next afternoon I was outside playing volleyball with Lana, Chloe, and Lois. Lois was Chloe's first cousin. I didn't know it , but lex was nearby and watching me. I couldn't have cared at first I was having too much fun.

"Hey did you guys check our what Billy was wearing the other day?" asked Chloe smiling she tossed the big ball up into the air.

"Yeah he looked so totally hot". I said "And so way out of our league".

"I second to that". Said Lois tossing the ball over again. I had begun to grow nervous seeing Lex's silver Porsche nearby.

"Laura are you okay?" asked Lana both her , Lois and Chloe gave me concerned looks.

I suddenly shuddered, "I think we're being watched " and I pointed toward's lex's car..


	7. taken

Chap 4 Taken

I walked up the steps of Clark's fortress of solitude. I stepped up to look out his Telescope wondering where my planet might have been . one of the things Clark and I both liked was astronomy. Planets and space fascinated us. "I see your looking out my telescope" said Clark "Yeah, I had nothing else better to do". I said/

"Look If you want to go to the Talon , I can drop you off" offered Clark "And I could look out for you". I stepped down from the telescope "I think I better stay here Clark going someplace right now doesn't seem like a good idea".

"Neither is staying here", said a voice and they both looked up it was lex. I gasped in his hands he carried green kryptonite and a gun.

"I've come to get what is rightfully mine". He said meaning me. Then he appeared out of the darkness. I gasped and clung to Clark I didn't want anything bad to happen and I was scared for us. Clark stood his ground and tried to protect me but it was no use.

Lex pulled out the green kryptonite "No one is going to stop me" and hit Clark in the face with it. Clark tumbled to the ground in a heap.

"no! Clark!" I rushed to his side and tried to go for the green rock. But Lex shoved the gun into my side "Let's get moving shall we?" I struggled and kept screaming

'Clarkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk! Helppppppppp!"

Thanks for the reviews keep them coming sorry for the late update I was busy trying to write it!


	8. Up, Up, up and away!

Chap 8 Up, Up, Up and away!

Mom and Dad moments later came to the barn and heard my screams. "Clark? Laura?" my dad yelled. They came into the barn and found Clark on the ground. "Jonathan!" cried out Martha as she ran to Clark. Martha got rid of the rock then went back to Clark.

"Clark Honey", she said and shook him. Clark woke and looked around "mom? Where's Laura?" he asked.

"She's not here what happened?" Martha asked. "Lex came into the barn with kryptonite and a gun, he said we had something of his which was Laura he hit me with that green rock and took Laura Hostage". "Oh no" said Martha worried.

Jonathan sighed angrily it looked like someone was going to have to teach lex a valuable lesson.

Clark stood up "I've got to get her dad, stay here Lex is too dangerous looks like this is a job for superman to handle" Clark removed his outfit and revealed the superman suit.

He then took off in the sky looking for me.


	9. FreeFalling

Chap 9 Freefalling

When I came to I woke to the sound of a helicopter. Opening my eyes, I was in the helicopter. But where was Lex taking me? I sat up and adjusted to being awake. "Lex what are we doing on here?" I asked demanding to know.

"Oh just enjoying a beautiful scenic route perfect day to do some skydiving don't you think?" he smirked. Knowing good well I was terrified of heights. "Lex this is kidnapping and murder". I said weakly and helpless. I wish I knew blackbelt like Lois did.

We flew a few miles away from smallville Then Lex yanked me to my feet "NO! Lex you cant do this!" I cried out. I felt so scared I didn't know what to do. "But I already am Laura, and no ones stopping me". He then opened the door of the Helicopter and said "have a nice flight" then he shoved me out without a parachute.

"lex, nooooooooo!" I fell from the plane screaming as I plummeted down into the open big blue sky.

Clark flew around searching for any signs of his little sister. Suddenly Clark heard a young girls screams it sounded like his sister! He suddenly saw her falling from the sky. "Oh no, Laura!" he yelled and flew towards her "Laura! I'm coming!" he yelled. He finally managed to catch me just in time I fell right into his arms and I was still screaming. "Laura! Its ok I've got you" I turned to see Clark in his superman suit and I hugged his neck 'Thank God" I said . He hugged me tight for awhile while flying then we headed back home.

Once we landed Clark looked at me "Are you sure your ok? Did he hurt you?" "I'm fine thanks to you " I told him smiling "I'm still shaken up but otherwise, I'll be okay". I hugged him tighter almost afraid to let him go. "I don't know why I ever thought I was alone I've got you, mom and dad, and the best friends a girl could ever ask for."

"Maybe it takes something like this to be thankful for what you do have" said Clark

'Yeah maybe it does" I said and we went inside.


	10. Havin a party

Chap 10 Havin a party

Around 7 I had driven over to the Talon because my friends wanted me to meet them there. Haven forgotten that it was my 17th birthday I walked in the lights were dim and it looked like the place was closed. "Lana? Chloe? Lois? I called and began to get nervous. "Happy Birthday!" yelled everyone after the lights were suddenly on again. There stood Lana, Chloe, Lois, Clark and Mom and dad. Some other classmates showed up too. "I was wondering where everyone was" I joked. Then it hit me it was my birthday! How could I have forgotten it? "Happy birthday sis", said Clark he handed me his present. Inside was a nickelback cd they were my favorite group "Thanks Clark!" I gave him a huge hug.

Mom laughed and soon gave me her and dads gift I opened it and found a card inside "Here is some items to take with you on the next road trip" The box was labeled Survivor kit. Inside was puzzles, magazines, candy, a portable cd player, and some dvds. "Thanks mom and dad" I said I gave them hugs too.

Chloe's present was a pretty shirt from goody's and Lois gave me another Journal "You other one looked like it was almost full" she said. "Yup almost!" I said . Next Lana handed me her gift everytime she gave me something it was meaningful. Inside her box was a homemade picture frame inside the frame was a pic of me , her , lois and chloe the last time we went to the beach . The frame had seashells on it. I couldn't help myself I began to cry. "Thanks Lana" "Your welcome " she hugged me "Thought you might like it and want a copy that way you'll always know you have us".

Jonathan "We're always going to be your family Laura and nothing could ever change that.

The end sorry but I couldn't write further chapters I think this is long enough. Thanks for the reviews and keep em coming!


End file.
